When I see you again
by wildhorses1492
Summary: this is about how Sam and Jake from my perspective, would've felt when he want to college and them being so far apart, Sam is supposed to be fifteen and Jake eighteen. because from what I've read in the books they've never been seperated before except when she was sent to San Francisco. Please review, I need at least 4 reviews before I UD! thanks 1
1. Midsummer Dream

**A/N: I wrote this on a whim, because I had been thinking about how not many people have written about Sam and Jake being apart, like when he went off to college and all. so I decided to write about how hard it might've been for both of them from my POV. I just want to give an acknowlagement to Fasnacht for inspiring me to write, and Kittenshift17 for giving me the idea with her story, 'Wild Things' about this. But don't worry her plot is far different from mine. Disclaimer: I don't own the charactures, Terri Farley does, all I own is the plot. thanks for reading! **

Chapter one.

Pulling weeds on a hot day was not one Sam's favorite chores, mainly because she could never tell a weed apart from a vegetable plant. "You'd think that they'd have invented a machine for this by now!" she grumbled. A shadow fell over where she was kneeling on the ground. "Well they ain't yet brat." Jake said, smirking down at her. "What are you doing here?" "Your dad asked my to, 'cause he told me that he's getting a new horse for the HARP program, and secondly I work here." He smiled slyly. "Do you want some help watering?" "I don't believe this! Jake Ely, helping me?" "No," he said walking to the hose, "just trying to get you to cool down." With a deft twist of his hand he turned to water on full blast and sprayed her shirt, face, hair, and jeans. "You, you! I'll get you Ely!" she screamed, wiping the water from her face. He took off running.

He dashed over to Witch, who he had tied to the hitching post. Standing at the mare's face. Witch, looking bored, whuffed into his shirt-front. Sam knew she would have to think out a careful strategy, she wanted to come out of this with all her fingers and no holes in her clothes. "Perfect!" she whispered gleefully. Now to get her hands on a bucket…..

The Window to Heaven as everyone called the small door used to put hay in the loft, on the barn, was directly above Jake's head, and sooooo, that meant that with a good-sized bucket she could dowse him! Not exactly elaborate; but if it was all you had to work with; then it would do.

she filled the bucket with cold water from the tap in the barn, then precceded to climb the ladder to the loft. "Sam, what are you doing now?" Jake called out. as he spoke Sam reached the opening, "pay-back time Jake!" she said happily. "heads-up!" she yelled, and right as he looked up water came down. lets just say, well... she really drenched him. "Brat! what possesed you?" he said shaking his arms to get the extra water off. "maby it was the fact that I was soked first? Or mabye it was the fact that I just wanted to do my friend the same favor he did me, cooling off." he shook his head in mock despair. "Well guess I deserved it." "Yes I think you did." She smiled inoccently up at him. "Jake, the horse is here!" Wyatt called from the porch. "Comin' sir." he called back. Sam looked at Witch. "that went well, don't you think girl?" the horse snorted in reply. "thanks for the compliment." Sam said as she ran over to where Jake and her dad were standing watching the horse being unloaded by Pepper.

"what kind of horse is it Dad?" Mustang-Quarter horse mix. an elderly woman couldn't take care of her and wanted her to go to a good home, so since Brynna knows this woman's daughter she offered to take the horse." that was quite a few words more than her dad usually said. "Oh, what's her name?" her father suddenly looked a little embarassed. "Her name is Midsummers Dream. apperently this woman, Mrs. Simpson was a retired English teacher, and she had a creative mind." Jake looked uncomfortable about the horse's name both he and her dad probably thinking that it was no name for a horse. well she liked her name, even if it did come from some dreaded school's English class teacher. "I really like her name!" she said as Jake rolled his eyes at the experession on her face. "Sam would you like help Jake with training this horse?" her father asked.

"Me, you want _me_ to help him?" Sam said with delight. "I think your capable of helping and not getting in the way." "after all, you will have to help me when Jake leaves for college in the fall." Sam looked at Jake, he wouldn't meet her gaze. he had asked Wyatt to make the request because he didn't think he could do it without showing Sam how much he cared for her. getting his emotions under control, he smiled at her and said; "so you'll help Brat?" " 'Course, you know I won't pass up this." she grabbed his hand; "now lets go look at the horse!" she didn't realize Jake was hesitant about teaching her what to do because that seemed to him the final catch, it made going to college and leaving her seem more real then it ever had before. "where should I put her, Jake?" Pepper asked. "In the round pen." Pepper procceded to do just that.

Jake followed the horse into the round pen. Sam climbed up on the side to watch, not exactly sure about what she was supposed to do. "don't you want to help me, or are you just going to watch?" he asked with his trade-make smirk in place. she jumped down inside the round pen. Dream, as Sam decided to call her, came over to them at a slow trot. she nuzzled Sam for treats then moved on the Jake, rubbing her big head on his sholder. Jake nearly fell back from the unexpected force. "Someone likes you!" Sam said between giggles. Jake scratched the horse between the ears, asking Sam as he did so to get the saddle blanket off the fence. she lugged it back over to him. "what are you going to do with this?" she looke skeptical, this wasn't his tipical training method. "put it on her, what did you think I was going to wear it?" "No, you just don't usually try to saddle them first thing." "I wasn't going to put a saddle on, just to see how much she's been acustom to." he put the blanket on Dream as he spoke. the horse stood absolutly still, ears flicking back and forth as if she was waiting for directions. "so far, so good." Jake muttered. "can you get the saddle?" "can you say please?" she said in returne. "fine, please, go get the saddle." He said sounding slightly annoyed. "after all just because I'm helping you doesn't make me your slave!" she said sounding very Sam-like, standing with her arms crossed. all he did was roll his ayes at her stobbornness. "you are such a Brat." he said under his breath, after he had turned away. "I can still hear you!" she sang out.

"whatever." Jake pulled his hat-brim lower, and decided that she would never change. no matter how old she got. now the mare was saddled and bridled, she was calm and laid-back about the whole thing, so Jake thought since it was going fine so far; why not try to mount-up? he put his foot in the sturrup, and that was when everything seemed to go wrong, she; (the mare.) exploded, giving small kickes and bucks, even trying to bite at him. he allowed himself to be thrown off, just to keep from actually being bitten. Sam came over and held the mare's head while Jake removed the tack. "what do you think her problem is?" "not ever being ridden, or not being ridden in a long time." "well she's sweet otherwise." Sam replied. "yes, but just being sweet isn't going to earn her keep." "You always have to be the pessimist." she said scowling. "No, I'm just being practicle." "I think we're done for the day." he finished. Sam picked up the bridle and blanket and walked with Jake to the tackroom. "was it just me or did she seem a little fat to you?"

"yes, slightly." he said, back to saying as few words as possible. "Do you think I should ask Dad to put her on a diet plan?" "No." "why not, she may need one." "If I keep working with her she'll loose it." "do you think that we'll have to sell her?" "naw." "why?" "Dang Brat, you ask too much." "Sorry I'm just curious." "Fine." "Well I best see if Wyatt wants me to do somethin' 'fore I leave." he walked out of the barn. Sam sighed. _"well so much for telling him how you feel! why do I always seem to get so nervous about telling him? I guess it's 'cause I don't want to be rejected." _"so much for that attempt, huh Ace?" she said fondling her horse's mane. "Sam! please come here! I need you to help with the dinner!" her gram called. Sam heard the screen door slam, almost as if it was adding emphasis to gram's words. she watched as Jake rode out. waving as she did so. "Sam! please come here, now!" she ran to the house. " 'night Sam!" Pepper and Dallas said as she dashed by them. " thank-you!" she was out of breath when she stepped into the kitchen. "Sam would you please do the dishes." "sure Gram." she started the dishes then went to the table to eat. "Wyatt, would you please say a prayer?" Gram asked. 'Yes'm." that had always amazed Sam, because it seemed that no matter how old her dad got he would usually say yes to whatever Gram asked.

"Heavenly Father; we thank you for this food we are about to recieve, please help us to use the nurishment we get from it to help us serve you better this evening than we did yesterday, Amen." "thank-you Wyatt." "So, began Brynna, how was the new horse today?" "Jake nearly got thrown when he mounted her!" Sam said excitedly. "well that's interesting, not exactly what I wanted to hear, but nevertheless, interesting information. Anything else I would want to hear about?" "Nothing, much else happened except that Dad said I could help train this horse with Jake!" "Congratulations Sam! that's going to be fun!" "Yes, I can't wait!"

after dinner, when Sam was getting ready for bed, Brynna came in, Sam liked her well enough, but she didn't like the fact that she was one of the people who insisted that the wild horses be removed off the range, "for their own good." even though they had plenty of good food, and water. she knew it was really because Brynna made money from every horse she took off the range. and Brynna never would take her to watch a round-up, but Sam had seen videos on Youtube, and knew they weren't fun to watch. "honey are you still awake?" she asked cautiusly. "Yes, what is it Brynna?" "I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted to you could go on the next round-up with me, it's been scheduled for next month; that should give you plenty of time to decide, right?" Brynna sounded slightly hopeful so Sam said the only thing possible, that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Sure, I'll think about it! Thanks Brynna, you've known I've wanted to go to one for a long time!" "Okay, well, goodnight sweety!" " 'night Brynna!" she closed the door softly. Sam turned her head to look out the window; this was going to be interesting. As she looked out she suddenly wished she could go for a ride on the Phantom, she hadn't seen him in a week. "what will I ever say to Jake?" she wondered out loud. well there was always tomorrow. she turned over and fell asleep. dreaming about a ride on Phantom in a field of flowers.

**do you think it needs work? or should I just drop it totally? or should I get a Beta reader? Oh, also I wanted to explaine my reason for putting that part about Brynna in. I can't see why Wyatt wouldn't like the BLM they move wild horses off the range, so that the ranchers can have more space for their cattle, I've seen videos and pictures of round-ups, and in some of them cattle are just outside the round-up corrals. Also I don't know why Sam would like her so much in the books, bacause, **

**Number One: Brynna wouldn't be trying to keep Mustangs out on the range, because she makes a profit off of every Mustang she captures. sometimes foals will have to run over 10 miles to reach trap sites. and then they die from their feet falling off, (I can't remember what that is really called.) **

**Number Two: I don't know why Terri Farley pictured in her books the BLM facilites so clean and nice, none of the Mustangs in those Facilites are happy, when they geld stallions and colts they don't give them any pain relief, and the mares are sometimes subject to expirements with birth control drugs, to "slow down the over-population of Mustangs." even though there are hardly any wild horses left. the way they tend all of them is disgusting. I watched this one video where this elderly mare couldn't even stand anymore, and one of the workers just said to a concerned visitor, "we've had a vet out here already, she'll be fine." in this really belittleing way, as if he was saying "just shut-up and walk on." they don't care about the horses at all. it just breakes your heart when you see videos. there are now more Mustangs in captivity than are Free and Wild. soon they will all be gone. if I remember correctly there are over 45,000 thousand Mustangs in captivity than are now roaming free. **

**Sorry to do that but I have a strong sense of right, and I can get a little carried away. but whatever, back to the story. if I get on little rants like that you can ignore them, unless you want to read them. so sorry about that, just thought I should explaine my reasons about my dislike for Brynna. well anyhoo, review please, it will tell me wheather or not to continue. and I don't want to offened anyone with my little rant above O.K.? **


	2. Foals and Food

**This is for all those who reviewed! love ya'll. anyway, I'm looking for a Beta reader, so if you are one could you perhaps help me? if so please PM me, thanks! ya'll are so kind to review this silly excuse for a story! now moving on...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**o.k. This is for moleking, I would go back and fix the A/N in chapter one, but I can't, my computer got a virus and shut down, and I had been trying to re-write chapter one, so everything I had written was gone, don't ask me how, I ain't a computer guinus. Anyhoo, Don't pay any attention to it. but if you want proof of what I wrote, you can go to youtube and look up lauraleigh100, or her blog, and if you want further proof go see, but I do not want to disturb you guys, so this is sort-of like my public opoligy; Sorry everyone! (hope that works for you guys!**

* * *

chapter two:

"Sam, get up! ranches don't wait for girls to get their beauty sleep!" "Jake can't you just give me a moment?!" "No, get up." with that said; he opened the window and turned on the light by her bed. "If you don't get up I'll dump water on you!" he threatened. "Geez! I'm up, I'm up!" she shouted. he stood smirking in the doorway. "glad your up, good-mornin' Brat." "don't you 'good-mornin' me Jakob Ely!" "you ever looked at your hair when you first get up?" she looked in the morror on her vanity "get out, get out!" she sqealed. she slammed the door behind him as he went down the stairs laughing. she furiously raked her brush through her hair. _"this is just great!" _she thought. then she rooted around in her closet for something clean and decent to wear. She found a button-down shirt with green and torquise plaid on it. "perfect!" she said. she french-braided her hair as she walked down the stairs. tying it off with a dark-green pony-tail. she wore her dark, well-worn jeans. at the bottom of the stairs she pulled on her boots. "Well where are you going, to a rodeo?" her Gram asked. "No it's just all I had left thats clean, besides my t-shirts and old jeans. "well we need to go on a shoping trip sometime; don't we?" Gram loved shopping trips, Sam liked them well enough, but after awhile she couldn't see what the reason was to go so slowly through all of the stores. Sam sat down and Gram placed a plate of eggs and sausage in front of her.

"Thanks Gram, you always make the best eggs!" Sam said happily, as she started eating. "Your welcome Honey." "So, Brat; are you ready to get started trainin' that horse?" "Yes, definantly." "have you been thinkin' about how you should re-train her?" "Yes." "O.K. I'm done!" she said; dumping her plate in the sink. "Come on then." as they stepped out on the porch, he said; "do you want to um,...how am I gonna say this? Do you want to go to that dance at school with me? Mom's makin' me go; she says that I need to since it's the last one and I've never been to any of 'em." "Of course I'll go with you! but why did you ask me?" "Well, Mom said I should and I wanted to go with someone I know." "Oh." well this was going to have to do. if this was the only dance she would ever go to with him then she might as well enjoy it; even if they were only going as friends. "Well we had best get started.' He said as he walked out the door.

Jake went and led the mare out of the barn, and Sam again voiced her thoughts about the mare's stoutness. "Do you think we should have Dr. Scott check her out?" Jake unclipped the lead, and surveyed the mare. "I think your right. I'll ask your dad, 'Kay?" "Fine with me." Sam went and got a grooming kit while Jake went and asked Wyatt about the vet doing a check-up. Wyatt went into the house after he nodded at Jake. Jake waited till he came back out before going back to Sam. "He said that Scott will be over later today, but for now we're supposed to go and check fence." Sam groned. How she hated that job. But she went and got her tack and saddled up. "Which side?" "West." They set out.

Later in the afternoon they arrived back at the ranch house. Scott pulled up at almost the same time. He stepped out of his land rover and walked up to them. Jake dismounted and tied Whitch to the hitching post, Sam did the same. "Well where is this mare?" Dr. Scott asked, his usual grin in place. Sam looked around the yard, and noted that Blaze had disapeared. "This way." Sam said eagerly. Scott went into the corral and let the mare sniff him all over before he started examining her. He took his stethiscope out and put it on Dream's stomach. Suddenly he burst out laughing. 'What is it?' Sam asked, now slightly confused. "There is nothing wrong with this ol' girl, I just wouldn't ride her for three more months." Jake looked confused, but then he nodded knowingly. "Will someone please let me in on the joke?" she begged. "This mare's pregnant!" Scott laughed at the look on her face. "Well I'll mail my bill, I still have plenty more house calls to make!" with that he walked to his car and drove off. 'Well, that solves the problem of her buckin'." Jake said. he picked up the lead and snapped it on Dream's halter, and led her to the 10 acre. "Well I best be leavin' know." he said, after he told Wyatt, and Wyatt in turn told him that as the mare was not in need of training now, he was free to go. "See you tommorow Jake!" Sam called as he left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I need big-time help on this one! I'm home-schooled, and I don't know the first thing about school dances! desperate help here! if you have any info on this subject please PM me! it would be much appericiated. please review, I will now need 4 more reviews to UD the next chapter. **

**Sorry guys but I can't UD on this story unless I get info on school dances! sorry! :(**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**!PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry this isn't a full chapter! I'll let you have a sneak peak of the real thing though! I got some info on school dances from one of my readers, so I'll just work with that, and take it from there! I would also like reviews on this sneak peak so I know if you guys want me to change anything, most of you authors and readers on here have prolly looked for dresses and been to school dances, so tell me what needs to change! I want this as real-life as possible! **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Katrina the Unicorn for her advice and support of this fic I hope this sounds like a real dance! this should be a nice long chapter! and thanks to Christybeckman for wanting me to keep going! and thanks to the other review-ers, I was surprised that so many people read this sucky story. **

* * *

Sam didn't know that shopping for a dress could be so tedious! Jen seemed to consider it a big deal, and went from rack to rack, either dismissing one dress or pointing out its faults, and why it wouldn't work for the perfect dress. Like the nice brown one she had found. Granted, it was simple, but she didn't want to stand out at the dance, and it wasn't like some of the super-short ones that Jen said would look good on her. Jen had told her it was fine for church, but for a school dance, it had to be special. "My arms feel like they're going to fall off! Can't we stop and call this quits?" Sam pleaded. "No, not until we find the perfect dress! I don't want my best friend going to the last dance of the year looking like she just left church!"

"Fine, whatever." Sam grumbled. "You know you sound just like Jakob Ely when you do that.' Jen said turning to frown at her. "I do not!" "Yes, you do, and in my opinion you spend way too much time with him!" Jen said rolling her eyes. "Whatever, can we just try on these dresses now?" "Yes, but I'm not going to let you get the horrid brown thing!" First Sam tried on the light purple dress, Jen told her it didn't look right. Then she tried on the slinky green thing, which Sam thought looked like one of those over-sized T-shirts she wore to bed, it was so short. Two hours, and twenty-five or so dresses later, Sam came out of the dressing room in a silver and midnight blue dress, that had a split in the mid-calf-length skirt, and light sleeves.

"Wow, its perfect." Jen said, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Now if Ely doesn't fall in love with you I don't know if he ever will!" "Jen! what are you talking about?" "You should know by now, everyone else does." "Know what? Jen I have no idea what your talking about!" Sam said blushing. "Yes, you do, because your blushing, and what I mean is that Ely has been in love with you since the moment you came back." Jen stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not true, he probably just thinks of me as his sister. And, that he has to be super protective of me because he feels that me getting hurt all those years ago was his fault. Even though it wasn't and I told him to stop thinking that."

Jen just stood there and rolled her eyes, then turned back to the problem at hand, the dress. "Well I think this dress will be excellent, minus the thing I said about Ely." "Jen, will you stop calling him 'Ely' as if he had no first name?" "No, now, are you going to buy this dress, or am I?"


End file.
